Learning to Love Again
by NickelzCrusta14
Summary: <html><head></head>Tobias has taken care of his daughter for 15 years after the war. What happens when Tris and a brand new face appear into their lives? What about the trouble that always comes with Tris? How will he react when it comes to him and Tris to save Chicago again? Read as Tobias and his family work to protect and save Chicago. Read as one choice can change four lives forever.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story idea for the fabulous minds of NickelzCrusta14. We know, we know hold you applause. Fair warning it will be in multiple character point of views, but never the less, still good. We hope you enjoy the story and let us know what you think! Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

**Christina**

"No, I'm sorry I cannot give you a ride home from school today, I have a job you know." I say looking out the window, snow falls lightly covering the ground.

"But Christina, I need to get to the store to pick up the rest of the stuff for the party." She huffs into the phone. My niece has been battling her father about getting herself a car for a long, long time. She's gone as far as making a pros and cons chart to show to her father, and he even said 'no'. Her grandmother and I admit all the time that the little squirt can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be.

"Sorry, Aar bear you have to take the bus like every other teenager in Chicago." I chuckle at the nickname that her father gave her when she was really young. Her father has been the only one raising her sense she was born. Her mother died way before she was born. Aaralynn was then placed in the care of scientist where she was taken care of with minor side effects.

"Uggh...fine, I'll see you tonight." She pauses for a second, "Hey if you see him or talk to him later, can you do me the flavor of putting in a good word for me. Maybe do some persuasive magic of yours to get him to say yes."

"Good luck with that flavor." Saying flavor instead of favor is like her new thing to do. "So do you have something important that you need or are you just calling me to ask me that?"

"No, fine. Bye."

"Love you, bye." I hang up the phone, and walk towards my desk to get ready for the next case.

The people that are coming from outside of Chicago are from Lincoln, Nebraska. I have to look at the map of the United States to find where that is. The woman is 32 years old with a 15 year-old son, and a 32 year-old man who is 'just a friend.' They were originally from Chicago, and they fought in the factions war. I look at the bottom of the page that says all their name and age information. Usually I see a Susie Hanson or a John Campbell, but this time I see a 'Beatrice Prior' and a 'Uriah Pedrad'.

I read the paper at least five more times before I react differently. First, I sit up in my desk and pace around the room. Then I stop to bite my nails, and pace some more. Finally, I sit down and smooth my skirt out. These people are supposed to be dead. No longer here. Gonezo. They are though. How? I remember coming back and watching the light go out of Uriah, waiting for him to come back. I was there at Tris's little funeral we did for her. I watched Tobias have a mental break down. He saw the body, I never did.

Tobias. Oh my gosh how will he take this. It's not a joke, I know. The pictures of them on the back page are real. Tris looks older, more like her mother that I've only seen once, and will never forget. Uriah, who came from a boy with a smirk to a man with a smile. Then there's the boy. Granger. A perfect mixture of Tris and Tobias. They did say that there were two babies, but one only made it. She barely made it. He has Tris's hair color and eyes, but there's no doubt that he's Tobias's. He looks exactly like he did when he was younger.

With what I'm guessing, Aaralynn and him were apparently supposed to be twins. I haven't seen him in person but I can already tell that they are exact opposites. Aaralynn is small with brown hair and dark blue eyes, built like her mother. This boy is definitely different. Their birthdays aren't that fair off from each other's though. He was born December 31 and she was born January 1. Its odd how things work like that.

"Christina your 4:15 is here." My secretary, Gina, says. That's them, I better be careful.

"Okay send them in." My voice is hoarse like I've been crying.

The door opens smoothly, without its usual creaking. Gina stands there holding the handle, while Uriah enters first. He smiles a bit but it doesn't reach his eyes. Then the boy who looks like Tobias, not as tall, but tall. He will be a giant like his father. Tris is the last to enter, her eyes everywhere but at my face. Gina shuts the door, and its silent for a long, long time.

I am first to break that silence. "When were you going to tell me that you were alive." I gesture to the chairs in front of my desk, but they don't sit, they just watch the chairs like they are going to float away.

"We wanted too but our jobs wouldn't allow." Uriah says, he voice a few octaves lower than it was. "We really wanted to tell you, Christina. After the whole war thing, Tris and I, we were just so messed up it took years for us to even act sane." His eyes tell the pleading truth.

I nod and clear my throat. "So what are you doing in Chicago now? You do realize what will happen when people find out you are here. How do you think Tobias and Zeke will react?" I look at Tris.

"Were on assignment." Uriah says, Tris looks at the ground and scuffs her shoes. "If were lucky this will all be temporary, hopefully by the time were done Zeke and Tobias won't even know were here." Uriah looks at Tris, offering her a bit of a smile.

I nod. "So, I take it you don't want me to tell them that you're here, in Chicago, alive?"

"Please."

I nod and stand up. "Well usually this is part of the interrogation where I ask them if they would want an apartment, and if they have children where they would like them enrolled in school." I look at Granger.

"Dauntless Compound, get us two apartments, farther away from where everyone is staying." Uriah puts some money on my desk.

"Are you trying to bribe me Pedrad?" I stare at the money.

"Well if you can be bribed, then yes I am." He smiles and I hand him his money back.

"Okay, that can be done, and considering you're on a case and you don't want to be really seen, I take it you would like to be closer the control room." I sit back down in my desk and open up my computer base of the available apartments of the Dauntless compound. "The only ones that are open, are rooms A46 and A45. I'll book Uriah for A45, and Tris you can have A46."

Tris mumbles something about that being Tobias's old apartment, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"So...um...schools?" I look at Uriah who looks at Tris.

"Anything that is close to the compound." She says. Her voice is strong and feminine like it always has been.

"The closest one is Roth High, but its kind of the lower school out of the three, less of a population at it. If you don't want Roth High there is Reyes Private School, very nice full of smart kids and Kang High too, its the nicest school out of the three. ."

"How close is Roth High to the compound." Tris crosses her arms.

"Its actually in the compound."

"That one will be fine."

I dig through my files to find a transcript and hand it to her. She grabs a pen off my desk. "Um...Granger, why don't you wait back in the waiting room, I'll meet you there in a little bit." Tris says to her son.

"Sure mom."

"Nice meeting you...Granger." I hold out my hand. "I hope you love Chicago as much as your mother does."

"You too...Christina, and I think I will." He shakes my hand. Damn he's better at it than I was when I was his age.

Tris fills out the transcript and hands it to me. "I know there was another baby, and I know he is taking care of her. Where does she go to school?"

"Aaralynn is her name, and she goes to Roth high too." She looks at me. "She's beautiful Tris, she looks just like you, except she has Tobias's hair color and his eyes."

"I know, I made it my business to watch her." She shakes her head. "How's-How's he doing?"

"Great. Um...he's fine, I know that they're doing something for his birthday tonight."

Tris nods and Uriah rolls his eyes. Tris must see it too because she turns to look at him. "What?"

"Please, this small talk, I know Christina must have questions and she must be dying to hug you." Damn it he knows me too well.

Tris turns back to me, I can feel myself blush. "Um...well, I do kind of want to know how you came back to life. Well, that might clear a little bit of air."

She clears her throat and looks at Uriah. "I'm not answering anymore questions for you sweetheart. You're on your own now." He makes his way over to me. "Its great seeing you Chris, I hope to see you around soon." We hug. "I'm going to hang out with Granger." He walks out of the room and we're left in silence.

"Soo...?"

"Um...well...I guess. Where should I start?" She acts like she's going through a list in her head on where to start the story. "It was three days after I was shot, that's when I came back. Apparently I never died, either did Uriah. We were chosen, they told us. The United States wanted the two strongest Divergents for the job. They were planning to fake my death, and when Uriah was in the explosion, well that wasn't planned. They weren't going to tell us either, because they knew that we weren't going to follow their plan."

"Wait who is this 'they' you speakith of?"

"The Convergents, it's an organization based on keeping the faction system together. Sort of like the Allegiants, but to a degree they aren't the same." Wow people with all these names, Covergents, Divergents, Allegiant.

She waits for me to respond all I do is nod.

"So the Convergents took care of us. They took care of Granger. Uriah and I, when we woke up we were just so messed. Granger, that boy was the only thing that brought us back. He was the light to our darkness.

"We were happy with them for about two years then, we figured out their plan that they were going to do with the faction system. So we disabled their plan by taking its file, which wasn't hard because they didn't trust the computer system so they kept the files in a filing system. We ran from Dallas, Texas all the way to Lincoln, Nebraska with the file and a 2 year-old. We joined the DIA when we got there. They hate the Convergents just about as much as Jeanine hated the Divergents. We knew we'd be safe there. They took us in and took care of us even better than the Convergents ever had. To stay safe we had to change our identities. Its dangerous for us to even be here. If the Convergents find out about Uriah and I, were screwed. Dead men."

I shift uncomfortably in my chair. "Then why are you even here then?"

"Because, Marcus Eaton found the Convergents and he now leads their organization. That's one of the reasons why we fled too. Also because the Convergents have a plan to hit all the experiments."

"Tris what are they going to do?" She crosses her arms and bites her lips. "Beatrice Prior, I've been trained with a gun and am allowed to use it for my job. I can also not allow you access into the city, the mayor, Tobias, gave me an all-access-pass to do such a thing."

She sits up. "Tobias is the mayor?"

"Don't dodge the question Beatrice."

She bites her bottom lip again. I stare intently at her. She knows she can't hide anything from me, she knows that well. "They're planning to send memory serum on the experiments and then blow them up, starting with Chicago."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Yay! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias**

The emergency room hasn't always been my favorite place. Let's face it Tobias, you really hate hospitals. Maybe its all the bad memories, or maybe its the close together, claustrophobic curtains that form rooms, or maybe its just all the people in pain. But I just hate hospitals.

Aaralynn sits on the bed holding a thick towel to her wrist. This time a skate skimmed her wrist barely missing her vein. The perks of being a hockey player. "Trip number 7 this year." I mumble crossing my arms. We've been waiting for the nurse to get bandages for her and the doctor to do her stitches.

"That will be number 32 in my entire life." She mumbles. "I hate hospitals."

"Yeah there the worse aren't they kid?" She smiles and rolls her eyes.

The curtain behind me opens and the nurse, Maxine, walks in. She holds a syringe and the bandages, the other nurse hands me the remote and I turn up the TV. Aaralynn's favorite show is on, and if she's distracted then the better.

Aaralynn gets injected with some medicine that makes her arm blow up like a balloon, but will help her not feel the stitches go in. She probably wouldn't have felt the stitches go in anyway, she's already glued to the damn TV. "Ow, that hurts. Dad!" She screams during the commercial break. I walk over to her side and see that they're halfway done with the stitches.

"You will be fine honey, you've been through worse." I kiss her head and stay by her side. I've been here since day one and haven't left yet.

* * *

><p>"Aaralynn hurry up your supper is going to get cold!" I shout into the bathroom door. Her music is blaring and I can feel the heat of the shower through the door. I just might not have hot water tonight.<p>

I look at the crap that I just made. I'm not much of a cook but what I make is edible. Tonight's supper is supposed to be spaghetti, but it looks like noodles with some meat. Aaralynn is definitely a better cook that I am; I don't know where she learned that, but she did.

She walks out of the bathroom five minutes later wrapping a new bandage around her wrist. "Dad can I get a little help here?"

"Sure." She walks up to me and I grab the bandage wrap and start wrapping it around her arm. I know how to do this so well because of Marcus. I don't tell her that though. I wrap it around one more time and secure it with a clip. "There you go all done."

"Thanks." I hand her the plate of food and she rolls her eyes. "Cooked pasta with meat, yum."

"Hey I tried."

"Yes Dad your tried really hard." She plops down on the couch and turns on the TV. "Home videos?" She questions, some of these were supposed to be about her, like her first birthday, but they end up with Zeke and I getting filmed about some randomness.

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering, you don't really watch these a lot."

I shrug and sit down next to her. She hits the play button, this one happens to be her first birthday. Its mostly her running around the living room with a box that Zeke got her. He claimed it was the best birthday present that a godfather could give a child. I claim its a present that he got her only because he was too hung over to find anything else. We watch as baby Aaralynn runs up to her uncle Zeke throws the box in his face causing him to get a bloody nose. My mom was mad about the stain that he got on the pillow. Shauna was mad that he started crying. I was mad that he ate all the cake, well not all, half of it was in Aaralynn's hair.

By the time its over Aaralynn is passed out on the couch. I tell her to go to bed, which she replies sluggishly 'I'm wasn't sleeping but goes to bed anyways.'

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aaralynn<strong>

I've gotten many detentions before in my life. Its always me defending my rights and others too. I've never received a detention for being in a fight, that I was trying to stop. It all started when that new kid Granger Whathistoes joined our group.

_Flashback_

_"Okay guys I have someone that I want you to meet. He just may be the coolest kid that I ever met. I mean like we thought Aaralynn was cool, with her whole badass everything, but this kid is pretty badass." Leo Pedrad announces to the whole lunch table. _

_I look at the blonde hair blue eyed boy. Tall, cool eyes, but not my type, most likely a man whore too. He's looking at me too. His eyes are like ice staring back at me, no staring through me into my soul. _

_He sits down next to Leo, between his twin brother, Liam. _

_"So Granger dude where are you from?" _

_"Lincoln, Nebraska." He says staring at his peas. His eyes flint over to Cassie Letton, one of my best friends, I'm going to her house tonight to watch Valentine's Day and other shitty movies about love. _

_"Where the hell is that?" Jason Campbell asks. _

_"It's in the Midwest obviously Jase." His twin sister, Kylie snaps back. _

_"No shit Sherlock." _

_I roll my eyes at their fighting. I notice Granger does the same. I also notice whenever we talk to him his ears redden, like he doesn't like being talked about. Not that I blame him, I'm not much of one being talked about either, but I always end up in those situations that I am. Granger is definitely different from most teenage boys our age. No elbows resting on the table, says 'pardon' instead of 'what', respectful and definitely not rude. His mother obviously raised him right. _

_"So Aaralynn do you want to go out with me?" Someone rest there arm on my shoulder. Maybe its the voice or maybe its the axe, but I know its Jared Jett. _

_"Jared like the millions of times I said before. No. Now go fuck off and find someone else to fuck and leave." I sit up shaking his arm off of me. _

_"Come on Aar, you know I'll treat you nicely." _

_"She said 'fuck off' Jett." Liam says, he glares at Jared. All the guys know about my dislike of Jared Jett. _

_"Hey I'm not talking to you Pedrad." _

_"Jared-" I start. _

_"Come on Jett just let the girl go." Granger says, his eyes are piercing through Jared. _

_"Hey nobody especially a new kid tells JJ what to do." _

_"Well I do, so leave her alone." _

_"What are you gong to do about kid?" _

_"Oh you'll see what I'll do about it." He gets up from his spot and walks up to Jared. If they do get into a fight it would be pretty fair. They are both the same height and same built. I get that feeling that Jared would win, he tends to win many fights. _

_"Oh really?" Jared pushes Granger. _

_"Yeah really?" Granger pushes back harder. _

_Jared lunges at Granger who side steps in time. Jared recovers quickly punching Granger in the nose. I get up and hop on Jared's back, but get thrown off into some green jello. Granger and Jared and wrestling on the floor, punching each other in the face. I'm about to kick Jared when I'm lifted off the ground by the captain of the basketball team. "Cool it." he says in my ear, I struggle against him. _

_The other members of the basketball team go to remove the boys from each other. Granger and I are dragged to the principal's office, and Jared is taken to the nurse's. _

_"Ms. Eaton you told me that you weren't going to get into trouble that much this year." _

_End of Flashback_

I glare at the wall of the principal's office. It contains all of his degree's and awards that he has received this year and past. Graduated from the one and only Erudite, top in his class, and majored in Physics, but came to high school education after the war. Our very own Dr. Cooper. Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"Mr. Prior it surprises me that you got into a fight. Especially in a new school, most students wait at least a whole month before getting in trouble, not a whole day. That is quite a record and quite a way to make a first impression.

"Dr. Cooper, Mr. Eaton is here now." Our school secretary, Darlene Maxwell announces.

"Send him in Darlene." At those words I slowly move farther and farther down in the chair that's across from him. I've been in this situation more that once and I get that feeling, this will be the worst one ever.

The click of the heals and the scuff of shoes is driving me insane, they're coming closer, closer, too close for comfort. I've never been this nervous before. Well I guess I've never been in here before for not doing something wrong. The door opens, probably the slowest a door has ever open before. I'm shaking, Dr. Cooper even looks nervous.

My father walks in and nods to Dr. Cooper, then his eyes meet mine, I can't read them like I usually can. They are clouded and blocked off. Granger looks at my father and shakes his head. I look at Granger, he looks like he's trying to sort through something, then he slowly face palms. "Ahh...Mr. Eaton come sit, sit." He gestures for my dad to take a seat behind me. It's like I can feel his eyes glaring at me.

"What did Aaralynn do this time? You weren't very specific on the phone."

"Nothing." I answer for Dr. Cooper. What he told me I did, was basically nothing. It's Granger who has it bad.

"Aaralynn-" He starts but is interrupted by the intercom.

"Dr. Cooper, Natalie is here for Granger."

"Please send her in Darlene." That is like Dr. Coopers catch phrase. 'Send him in Darlene.' 'Please send her in Darlene.' That's all I usually hear come out of his mouth.

I sit up straighter for this Natalie person. I can't look like a weanie, good posture always helps you look strong. Granger on the other hand slouches. He rubs his face so it stretches at weird angles. He looks stressed, maybe his mom is a scary person. That's what people always think of my dad before they get to know him. Maybe it's his height that's so intimidating.

Natalie walks in with a business suit on. "I'm sorry that I'm so late, I was just heading to a meeting with the..." Her voice trails off when she sees my dad.

"Tr-"

She clears her throat. "Nevermind, Dr. Cooper, I'm Natalie." She shakes hands with Dr. Cooper.

"Nice to meet you Natalie, please sit, next to Mr. Eaton. I assume you know him, he is our mayor." I could play the mayor card, but that's gotten too overused.

She walks over to my father and shakes his hand. "Of course. I was actually just going to meet him for a meeting before I got here, and I felt terrible for missing it, but apparently he had to also. Mr. Eaton." She nods.

"Tri-Natalie." He nods at her and then looks at Dr. Cooper.

"So let's get down to business. Today at 12:14 your son and your daughter." He gestures to our parents, "Got into a fight. Now, Mr. Eaton you know our policy about fighting, but Natalie doesn't. You see, if your child gets into a fight at school they have to serve 5 detentions. Failure to make all these detentions results in a week long suspension. Now, Aaralynn you are getting close to your third strike, if you get into one more fight you will have a week long suspension." But I didn't get into a fight, but the man doesn't see it.

"Are there any questions?"

No answer.

"Then I believe that you can leave, after Darlene adds this into your files. Which Aaralynn's is getting very thick." He looks straight at me. I look everywhere but him.

"Thank you Dr. Cooper, I'll be sure that Granger doesn't act out like this again." Natalie says nodding, glaring at Granger.

"Be sure Ms. Prior." He gestures for us to leave.

Granger leads us out of the office, I follow closely behind. He slowly walks towards the compound part of the school, where all the apartments are for everyone to live. Liam and Leo live there too.

"Tris?" I hear my father whisper, I walk slower to here what is being said. "How the hell are you alive? You're-You're supposed to be dead."

"One second Tobias," She says without looking at him. "Granger Alexzander what the heck are you doing getting in trouble? You know what that can do to us! Were already in trouble the way it is! You could've gave away our location, I don't want to have to move sooner than we have too." She doesn't yell the last sentence, she sounded defeated. How many time has she had to move?

"Sorry mom," he has his head down, "I was trying to be somewhat helpful."

She sighs and then turns to my dad. "Tobias I can explain."

He nods at her, "Well you better because I'm so confused. You're supposed to be dead!"

"You don't think I know that?" She tells us about these 'Convergents' and how they joined them and this guy named Uriah who is also alive. Then they joined this other organization that sounds like a bunch of cops.

My father rubs his temples and leans against the wall. I notice that were close to the chasm, a huge underground river that runs through the compound separating the school from the apartments. "Aaralynn, Granger, will you please leave Tris and I alone for a few minutes?" Granger nods and says he's going to their apartment, I decide to walk around the compound, so I'm close enough to hear their conversation, but a safe distance away.

"Who does he belong to? Me or some other guy?"

"Tobias he is yours." Tris angrily, "What kind of person do you think I am? He's the same age as Aaralynn, Tobias." Wait what?

"Well I haven't seen you in a while Tris, I need to jump to conclusions!" So are they saying? Granger is my brother?

"What I've told you is the truth!" She slides down the wall and sits on the ground. "Do you remember what we promised when we were younger on that statue that everything happed on? That we would never lie to each other? Well I haven't, Tobias. Everything I said is true and messed up. If you don't want to believe me then just leave." She gestures him to leave, but he slides down next to her.

"I know, its just a lot to take in. I guess seeing Aaralynn's mother with another child is just alarming." He sighs and puts his hand on top of her's." I'm really glad your alive Beatrice."

Out of all the things I got out of that is, that I have a brother and mother that I never knew about.

**Done! I promise more action in the next chapters to come! Review we want to know what you think of the story and be honest that's all we ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias**

It's four o'clock just like she said. Right outside the training room with Christina, Aaralynn, and some athletic tape. It's just me and Aaralynn now, Christina left to go explore a bit. She probably wants to walk down memory lane. Its not everyday that she gets to come here and look around. A lot has changed. "So I get that feeling that they brought us here to kill us." Zeke says walking over to me with a wooden crate in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Throwing knives, Uriah says that he's bringing the guns." They're training us like they did to us in Dauntless. Tris said this was serious stuff. If this was so serious then why does she want us to bring the kids in this?

Zeke scratches behind his ear. "Well now that I found out Uri is alive I want to say I'm sorry about the things I said to you, and I'm more pissed at him than I am at you now. But don't think I am not mad."

"I don't blame you. Not to lie I'm kinda mad at Tris but I see her reason." Aaralynn rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Aaralynn she is your mother."

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Whoa more arguing, have fun buddy. Moody teenagers seem to be your specialty." I glare at him and he laughs.

"What's so funny boys?" Tris says walking over to us. Granger and a woman with dark hair and eyes follow her, along with Uriah.

"Nothing." Zeke straightens up and nods at her. "Glad to see your not a pile of ashes at the bottom of the Hancock building."

Tris looks at Zeke then at me. I glare at Zeke I haven't told her about her funeral yet, that's not the first think you tell a person after they come back from the dead.

"So how are we supposed to get in here sweetheart, in case you didn't know this room is locked and not opened for the public." Zeke gestures to the door .

Tris juts out her hip and crosses her arms. "Well _sweetheart_ in case you didn't know, but I know how to pick locks so we will get in easily." she takes a bobby pin out of her hair, gets down on one knee and fiddles with the locks for a few seconds.

The door opens and Zeke's mouth drops. "Who are you and what have you done with Beatrice Prior?"

"That train left the station a long time ago." She holds the door open for us. Granger walks in followed by Aaralynn, Uriah, Zeke, and the other woman that's with Tris. I am the last one in because I wanted to tell Tris something, but decided against it. She would probably hit me for it.

The old training room is covered with a fine layer of dust, on everything. The punching bags are still in the same pile that they have always been on the other side of the room. The supply closet still has that orange-ish glow reflecting off of it because of the emergency light is reflecting off of it. The shooting range has paper targets hanging off of them, a muffin wrapper still sits on one of the ledges. It still has that bloody-metallic-sweaty smell to it. I snort at the knife target that is sitting in the corner of the room. Tris is standing right in front of it, her head still reaches that same point that I threw the knives at her. If you look closely enough you can see a slight blood stain. The door slams shut, causing Zeke to jump.

"Yup they're definitely here to kill us, well it was good being friends with you buddy." Zeke whispers to me.

"If I open up one of the ceiling tiles how long do you think it would take for all of us to get in?" I whisper back.

"Well with you and me holding off the others, and you're a little rusty so our chances would be slim to none. We'll die in here and no one would know."

"Someone would have to, the smell would-" I am interrupted by a pounding of the door. First two knocks. Three. Then six. Its an old Abnegation code, only a few would actually know it.

Tris grabs her gun from her belt and so does Uriah. They walk to the door, Tris grabs the handle and Uriah holds up his gun. "Prior I swear to God if that's my son on the other side and you shoot him I'll kill you." The woman says to Tris.

"Relax Aria, if it was your son Uriah would be the first to shoot anyway. How dumb do you think we are?"

Tris pulls open the door and Uriah and her snap their guns up. Two boys, and another girl, and Christina are outside the door. Tris and Uriah put their guns down and let the others in the room. "Everyone meet: Luke Ryder, Cassandra Letton, Jared Jett, and Christina Andersan." Tris says.

"Why is Jett here?" Aaralynn growls from the other side of the room.

"Because I have more to do with the Convergents than you ever will babe. My mother was killed by those bastards and they took my father away from me and left me with a drunk abusive son of a bitch."

Aaralynn shuts her mouth but her jaw is clenched. I slowly move out of the shadows with Zeke and towards the light, automatically going into my Four mode that I put away a long time ago. Its scary how fast I can do that. Maybe its the room, or maybe its because Tris is here but I can change moods pretty fast.

"You were all chosen to be here for a reason." The woman-Aria- starts. "Maybe its for revenge, or personal business, or because you have the mental and physical ability to be part of our team. But we do not take pansycakes so if you are one get out now." No one leaves. Tris came back and warned me about the Covergents and what they will do to Chicago. Zeke said it could happen. As the leader of this city I need to do what's best for it, but I also need to do what is best for my family.

"Good, now, you are all selected to be agents in our mission. Most of you will be up close to the operation. The rest, such as Zeke will be in Chicago working and feeding us information from there. I will be the leader of this operation. I have here will contain files of who you will be in the weeks of undercover. Tris and Uriah will be in charge of the mission when I leave return to Chicago. They will report back to me." I look at Tris who has her arms crossed and is deep in thought. "Luke will you pass out the files?"

Luke, who looks a lot like Aria starts passing out the files. I look at mine right when its passed to me.

_Theodore James_

_Age: 34 _

_Birthday: February 14_

_Faction Born: Erudite_

_Faction: Candor_

_Occupation: Lawer_

_New Address: 54 Bensen Lane #464  
>Dallas, Texas<em>

As I read the file, Aria explains the mission. To take down the Convergents and protect Chicago from getting bombed. Basically, in a nutshell, I am their to find out as much information of the building and its security system as I can. Uriah and Tris have to gain the trust of the important agents, which shouldn't be hard because they know so many of them. Christina has to get to collect all the information and form the best strategy for us to take down the Convergents. "Now, that's all I'm going to tell you for now, Uriah get the guns ready."

Uriah walks opens the crate and passes out the same guns that we used in initiation. Aria explains how to use the guns and how to shoot. While Zeke and I slowly make our way to the range to shoot. We know all this crap already, he was raised in Dauntless and I was a trainer. "Whoever shoots the first bulls eye, dead on, owes the other a drink." Zeke whispers.

"Its on." We raise our arms and shoot. Mine is dead on, Zeke's is slightly above.

"Beginners luck, I bet you two drinks that you can't do it again."

"Fine." We shoot again, this bullet went in the same hole as the last.

"Its been 15 years! The Hell!" He puts the safety on and slams the gun on the counter. "How the hell did you do that?"

I shrug and turn back to Aria. She is glaring at Zeke and I, Aaralynn has her mouth hanging open in shock. "Aaralynn close your mouth your drawing flies." I say and she shakes her head.

"Go on." Zeke says gesturing to Aria.

"No I don't think I will." She crosses her arms. "Since you guys think that your all that and a bag of chips, why don't you run the whole training session."

"Fine." I mumble and go into Four mode. "I used to be a Dauntless trainer, this will be simple." My eyes go directly to Tris who is spinning the gun around her fingers, obviously she got over that thing with guns. "Tris, you were one of my initiates why don't you show them what I taught you."

Tris glares at me for a few seconds then holds up the gun, legs shoulder with apart. She mirrors what I do perfectly. "Take note of how she is standing and how she is holding the gun, this will help you more that gun safety." I explain to them how to hold the gun, how to stand, while still adding some safety rules in there. Zeke makes some sarcastic comments about 'Four this or Four that' and I ignore him. Then I send them to go shoot.

About 10 minutes after I send them to shoot, Tris comes up to me. "Did I say you can stop shooting stiff?"

She shakes her head and crosses her arms. "I'm not an initiate anymore _Four,_ but I came over here for a reason. That is, watch your back around Aria, she's pissed off that you showed her up today."

"Well if I want to save Chicago and protect my family I don't want some B.S. of it being done." I whisper to her because Aria is watching us from the corner that the punching bags are in.

"I don't blame you but...be careful." She crosses her arms and leans on the wall, Uriah comes walking over to us smirking.

"So this place brings back some memories doesn't it?" He says mostly to Tris, "Like this one." He punches me square in the face. A damn nice punch too, my nose is bleeding and I'm coughing up the blood.

"I guess I deserve that don't I?" I cough some more and look up at him.

"Yeah, and I can't lie, I was practicing that for a while. Here," he hands me a rag that I put on my nose. "Were even now."

"Fantastic." I look at the kids that are shooting. The rest of us adults already know how to, well most of us. Christina is having a little trouble hitting the center. "Christina what did I tell you about shutting your eyes when you shoot." I shout at her. She jumps about 5 feet in the air and the bullet that she was shooting hit the ceiling then the ground.

"The hell?" She turns around and looks at me.

"Just helping you out."

"I can't believe it! Just like initiation, 15 minutes into the lessen and I want to throw the gun at your face...but it looks like its already been done." She smirks at me and puts her hands on her hips. "Nice job Uri- you've done what I wanted to do for a long time."

I glare at her then turn to look at Tris. She's laughing, but turns into a fit of coughs when I look at her. "What?" She says innocently.

If this is anything like initiation, this is going to be a long few weeks.

**5 Reviews for a new and way better chapter? We know that its doable.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! Continue and enjoy your life!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Aaralynn**

After our third practice, I decide to walk around the Dauntless compound, maybe its because I need to think about my family maybe its because I really need to stretch too. We've been practicing our kicks and punches for a few weeks, my hands have been split and cut, then all those healed, and now they're callused. My father has been relentless in practice. Always yelling at me to get better, making do things that the others don't have too. I understand that the adults have all been trained to fight before, most by my father, but the others, they don't get yelled as much as me. "Hey sis what's up?"

I turn my head a bit to see who that's directed too, but I realize its to me. Granger is walking towards me in the crowd with a brown paper bag and a smile on his face. "Oh hey." I mumble.

"I take it your not used to being called that."

I shake my head, and smirk. "No, nope, never had the chance."

"Me either, I just wanted to try it out."

I nod and then I shake my head. "What?" He asks.

"How do you have that damn smile on your face? You just got your ass handed to you by Jared." I cross my arms and tilt my head a bit. A habit I developed when I want information.

"Well first off, I let Jett beat me because someone needs to fire his ego. I figured that he's only the best fighter when someone is there firing and his ego. Also I already beat the shit out of him incase you forgot, then when I got home I got my ass handed to me, but hey my mom wants me to be safe. Second, tonight is breakfast-for-supper night, and that's the most exciting night ever. Hence the brown paper bag." He lifts up the bag and smiles.

"Hmmm...what's so special about that?"

"Want to find out, Mom would be happy to have you over too."

"Sure, I guess I'll have to tell Dad." Its odd referring him to 'Dad' and not 'my Dad'. I guess its just weird having to share a person with someone else.

"He can come too." He leads me down the hallway to the elevator. We walk in and he pushes the number four.

I tilt back and forth on my heels. "So um...this is kinda of a personal question, but, I was wondering, um... how come you aren't as freaked out about having another parent, let alone another sibling? Or am I just un-normal?"

He clicks his tongue and shrugs. "Well I always knew I had a father, I knew he was alive. Last year, before I even knew him, I thought that he was the worst son-of-a-bitch for leaving my mom. Then she told me the real story. They told me stories when I was young about Chicago, so I knew it was real. So I guess I got over it because it wasn't her fault and it wasn't his fault. She told me that I have a sister too, so I was prepared when I met you. I guess its different for you because you thought that your mother died in the war, but she didn't and she's alive. So maybe I'm the not normal one for not freaking out, but I can tell you to try to give Mom a chance. She's not that bad and she really wants to get to know you."

I nod because it makes since. "I guess you can be right, my father never told me about Chicago and the war, because I guess its his way of protecting me." I kick the rug of the elevator and then the door opens.

"So you don't have a gluten allergy right?"

"No."

"Great."

We walk down the hall to apartment 46. "Fun fact, this was Dad's apartment." He grabs a key and opens the door. He struggles with the door for a moment. I then take in my surroundings, its secluded from the rest of the compound. Definitely my dad's.

Some kind of rock music blasts from the apartment as soon as Granger opens the door. "Hey Mom I brought over Aaralynn!" He shouts through the noise and he gets no answer. "She must be in her room, she'll be out in a bit. Until then make your self comfortable my home is your home, literally." He walks through the house with his shoes on, and leads us towards the kitchen.

The apartment is cozy with heat radiating from the heater, which Granger shuts off. "Sorry if your cold, I'm a hockey player so to me its boiling in here."

"No it was warm to me too, I play hockey also. I don't just get random cuts from not doing anything." I show him my wrist, which I get stitches out of next week.

"Nice, got a scar like that too on my neck." He shows he the scar which heeled over, so you see a faint line on his neck. "Hey I'll be right back, I need to go talk to Uriah."

I nod and he leaves. This gives me a chance to look around.

There isn't really much to look at in this place. Boxes are scattered everywhere, newspapers litter the floor. They must still be unpacking. A few pictures of Granger hang on the walls, over the dark blue futon. It may not all be much but it looks like a home, it somehow works.

"Granger?" The noise comes from the hallway and Tris walks out in a giant sweatshirt and leggings. "Oh hey Aaralynn when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago with Granger, he said he needed to go talk to Uriah."

"Oh," She pushes her hair to one side of her neck, "Uriah was still fighting when I left." She walks over the futon and starts to fold the blanket that lies on it. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." I answer awkwardly and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry about getting you wrapped in all this fighting, it wasn't intentional, but..." She trails off.

"It's whatever...although it is kind of fun to learn about how to fight and shoot guns though training sucks."

She laughs and places the blanket on the futon. "Doesn't it? Your father sucks as a trainer. Though you end up amazing after he teaches you everything, but going through it again was not my idea of coming back to Chicago and having 'fun'."

"No kidding. I swear Christina is going to throw something at him each and every week."

Tris is about to say something back when the door opens and in walks Granger, Uriah, and my father. "Look what the wind blew in." Granger says.

"I see, where did you put the flour?" Tris says crossing her arms looking Granger straight in the eyes. She has this 'mom' stance that makes her intimidating, but Granger must be so used to it that he doesn't even notice.

"The kitchen." He walks in farther towards the kitchen, "Still on the counter where I left it. Right Aar?"

I nod as we all walk into the kitchen, where the music is pounding. Flour sits all over the counter so it looks like it snowed, the new unopened package sits neatly in the corner. The whole situation looks so ridiculous its laughable. "Uriah!" Tris screeches.

"Mhmmm..." He says walking towards the counter.

"You left a huge mess! I leave you in a room for five minutes alone and its a huge mess!"

"It's not all mine." He brushes some flour off the counter and flicks it at Grangers face. "The cat could've done it too or your dumb dog."

"Bear is in the bedroom." Tris says crossing her arms, "And he's not dumb, he has more character than that cat."

Then this huge chocolate lab comes running right towards me. I hear Granger yell something but I just smile and open my arms. I love dogs, we had a dog when I was little but he died of cancer a few years ago.

The dog hops on me his huge paws lie on my shoulders. "Hey boy." I pat his head and his tongue comes out. "Your a good boy aren't you?" I coo at the dog.

He hops off of me and heads towards my dad who pets him. I'm pretty sure that they are easily the same size.

"Okay." Tris claps her hands and says. "Well then Uriah get started on the muffins and I'll get started on the pancakes, Granger clean up around here, and Tobias, "She looks at me dad, "why don't you makes some orange juice for us, and Aaralynn do you want to help me with the pancakes?" I nod and walk over to Tris. She is currently throwing oranges at my dad who is catching them all and juggling them slightly.

When Tris and I get done making the pancake mix we start actually frying them. Uriah is pacing around the kitchen waiting for his muffins and Granger is idling messing with a small pile of flour that lies on the counter. "Hey Tobias I'll by you a drink if you eat a whole orange peel." Uriah says. His eyes have an evil glint to him and his smirk is dangerously close to a leer.

My dad looks up from the juicer towards Uriah. "Three drinks from the Pedrad's for free? Your on." My dad grabs an orange peel.

"You are not seriously going to eat that." Tris and I say at the exact same time. Uriah mumbles freaky.

"Yes, yes I am." He picks up one orange peel, rips part of it and places it in his mouth. He makes a funny face then shoves another one in it. This is repeated for another about five minutes. "Ha I did it," He says afterwards then gags. "And it was gross."

"No shit Sherlock." Tris says.

"A free beer from Zeke and Uriah? Come on you know would take it." He smiles, and then takes another peel and holds it out for her. "You try it. I'll by you a drink if you eat it."

"No." Tris says backing away.

"Come on." He walks closer, smirking.

"No."

"Why not? Are you chicken or feeling a little _stiff_?"

"Tobias you were a _stiff_ too." She is moving closer to the flour.

"Come on Tris your _stiff_ is coming out." He throws a peel at her.

"Tobias." She says warningly.

"It's just a peel Tris." He throws another one at her, smirking. "What are you going to do about it?"

She smirks back. "This." And throws the whole bag of flour at him.

A big poof of flour covers the room. In the haze I see Tris shut off the pancakes and run out. My father looks shocked for a minute then runs towards Tris. I look at Granger who looks right back at me, and we stay like that until they come back, Tris thrown over my father's shoulder. He sets her down in the pile of flour that's on the floor then runs behind Uriah. Tris gets up and throws a bunch of flour their way. It ends up coating Uriah's face. He wipes off the flour and then takes a bunch of orange peels and shoves it down my father's shirt. My dad jumps around the room for a second. My mother then throws more flour at him, but it ends up hitting Granger, which makes her start laughing really hard. Granger grabs a handful of flour to chuck at Tris, but she jumps behind me and all the flour nails me. Surprised, I shake the flour off and run to get more. My flour ends up hitting Granger and my father in the face. I laugh and run behind the kitchen table.

We continue this for an hour and a half, the whole room is a haze of flour, and were all laughing so hard that our sides hurt. This just might be the first time in my life that I feel like my family is complete. I have a mother, a father, and even a brother. Were all the same people who are light-hearted and want to have fun. I like this life.

**And done. Sorry this chapter was so full of nothing, but hey sometimes you need chapters like that. Until next time. **


End file.
